Just in Time
by ichigokazuki
Summary: This is like a side dish to my story "A Past Yet to be Discovered" Ever wonder what happened between Cooro and Husky after they left the dinner table? Why Cooro loves to tease Husky so much who blushes angrily? This one-shot will explain a bit more on...


SIDEDISH!

A side story to:

A Past Yet To Be Discovered

Disclaimer: I never owned no will I ever own +Anima! How many times have I said this?

AN: I don't really know what compelled me to all of a sudden write this little one-shot. I was in math class learning about the Exponent Laws and I felt really bad that I didn't really give a lot of attention to Husky and Cooro relationship in my latest chapter of A Past Yet To Be Discovered or give much insight on why Husky was blushing like mad and why Cooro was teasing him, so here's what happened...

SN: This is my first lemon so forgive me for any errors or misunderstandings... (Crosses fingers).

Wesley: You LIE!

Me: About what?

Wesley: You wrote a lemon for that one fiction you never posted!

Me: T-that was only a little one that I never finished...

Wesley: It wasn't that bad...

Me: Well...

Wesley: And it isn't that hard, so why are you worried?

Me: I just am! We'll let the readers decide my fate ok?

Wesley: Ok? Tim is late again!

Me: I know! He's fired!

Wesley: You can't fire him if he doesn't work for you!

Me: So? I'll fire him anyway!

Just in Time

(Cooro's POV)

_I couldn't be happier right now. Everything just seems to be going great. Mostly because I have Husky now..._

Right after dinner, Husky and I returned to the bedroom, leaving the dishes and clean up to Nana and Senri.

I could hear Nana sigh and say, "Stupid Lovers."

I silently laughed at her.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Husky gently pushed me onto the bed and connected our lips. I could feel his hesitation in his kiss. So I eagerly pressed back against his lips trying to tell him to relax and that it was ok.

I tried to suppress a moan as Husky continued to add pressure into our kiss. He licked my bottom lip, and gently bit it causing me to gasp. Husky's tongue slowly entered my mouth. I was quite shocked at first not really understanding it, but Husky soon had me playing along. Our tongues danced together in a battle of dominance but Husky did eventually win.

One of his hands snaked its way under and up my loose shirt, roaming my chest until he stopped at one of my nipples, he ran his finger around the surrounding skin until he pinched it and rolled it between his forefinger and thumb. I yelped and moaned at the strange but pleasurable feelings tingling through my body.

His lips started to travel from my mine to my jaw line all the way to my neck, kissing, licking and even small bites but not hard enough to leave marks, don't need Nana to start saying things...

"Hus-hus...ky!" I moaned loudly.

Husky stopped his minstrels, "Try to stay quiet, you don't want Nana or Senri hearing you" he whispered in my ear licking it softly before nibbling on it.

"K-kay..." I said.

His hands started to travel lower...

_ I never really thought about relationship before so you can guess I never ever thought of these intimate things before especially sex..._

His fingers started to slip off my pants and underwear, they were through to the floor, the shirt soon came off to. I was fully exposed to Husky's eyes.

"D-don't stare!" I said blushing.

"Why? You're absolutely beautiful," he replied showing a smile.

If it's possible my blush darkened, "It's not fair...I wanna see Husky too..." I said tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Husky smirked and pulled his shirt off and then the rest of his clothes landed in a pile beside the bed.

Husky pushed me back onto my back for the second time. His fingers blushed against my already growing erection, "Ah...AH...Husky..."

"Yes?" answered Husky, "Is there something you want?"

"P-please?" I groaned as Husky finally gripped my length.

Husky started to pump my erection painfully slow but only for a short moment before three of his fingers entered my mouth, "You have to suck them."

"Why?" I asked. Husky looked shocked and he started to laugh, "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry," he said but was still chuckling a bit, "You suck them so it won't hurt badly."

"Its going to hurt?" I asked surprised.

"Well...a bit but only at first," he explained.

"I-I trust you," I said. I took Husky's fingers back into my mouth and sucked on them, taking longer than needed. I loved the look on Husky's face, who knew me sucking on his fingers could arouse him.

"T-that's good-d," said Husky removing his fingers from my mouth.

(3rd Person)

Husky's fingers traveled down to Cooro's ass. His fingers slowly entered Cooro. Cooro hissed at the sudden intrusion and shifted slightly. Husky waited a bit for Cooro to adjust to his fingers until he started to push his fingers in and out of his lover and soon started a scissoring motion to prepare Cooro for what was to come.

Cooro moaned at the feelings Husky was creating by just using his fingers. Feeling he had prepared Cooro enough and not wanting Cooro to cum from just his fingers, Husky pulled his them out. Cooro whimpered at the loss.

"Sure you want this?" asked Husky knowing he really didn't ask Cooro at the beginning...

"Yes!" breathed Cooro kissing Husky on the lips.

Husky nodded before plunging into Cooro thinking it be better t get it over with then going in slowly inch by inch.

Cooro's breath hitched as he felt like he was being stretched to the limit, "Ah!"

"A-are y-ou o-ok?" asked Husky trying his best not to start slamming into Cooro. It felt way better than he originally had first guessed. He was as much a virgin as Cooro was at the beginning of this...anyway...

"Y-yes..." stuttered Cooro. It stung a lot but Cooro trusted Husky...

Husky pulled almost out of Cooro just leaving the tip in before he thrusted back in.

"Ah...Good...Husky! Ah!" moaned Cooro as Husky hit Cooro's sweet spot dead on.

"God...Cooro!" groaned Husky thrusting in his lover again and again. It felt so good.

"Husky!" yelled Cooro but was silenced by Husky's lips.

"Got...to stay q-quiet..." said Husky.

Cooro nodded and covered his mouth so only small whimpers escaped.

Husky quickened his pace thrusting in and out of Cooro, hitting his sweet spot. Cooro was crying from pleasure now, "Husky... I-I'm gonna...Ah!"

"M-me too," groaned Husky.

Heat pooled in Cooro's stomach and pressure stirred within him until he finally exploded sending his seed onto his stomach and Husky's, Cooro called out Husky's name but it was muffled into Husky's chest after all they needed to be quiet.

Husky thrusted into Cooro a few more times until he too released his seed deep inside Cooro being, "Cooro!" groaned Husky.

"T-that was amazing..." said Cooro trying to catch his breath.

Husky nodded.

All of a sudden they heard, "Husky! You better stop any naughty things you're doing to Cooro, because I'm coming in!" It was Nana on the other side of the door.

Husky quickly pulled his limp member from Cooro ass, earning a small groan from Cooro.

They both grabbed the blankets and covered themselves. Cooro buried his red face into Husky's chest while Husky wrapped his arms around Cooro.

The door opened and they both closed their eyes and held their breath and just waited.

Nana walked in the bedroom looked at Cooro and Husky, "Awww!" She grabbed her sewing kit and unfinished dress and closed the door as she left the room.

"That was close," said Husky.

"She didn't even notice our clothes," said Cooro pointing to the clothes scattered about the room.

"Lucky for us," replied Husky.

"Huskkyy, I'm all sticky!" whined Cooro. Referring his messy stomach and the cum leaking out of his ass.

"Well, that's what happens," said Husky. Cooro started to pout, "Oh alright let's go get cleaned up, then."

"Yay!" cheered Cooro.

"Come on grab your clothes," said Husky picking up his own clothes.

"So, Husky...are we going to do this again?" asked Cooro innocently.

That caught Husky off guard, "I-If you want to, I guess."

"Thanks Husky!" sang Cooro hugging Husky and kissing him on lips.

"Don't tell Nana or Senri, though, ok?" asked Husky.

"Why?" questioned Cooro.

"Just don't, please..." pleaded Husky.

"Oh...ha-ha," laughed Cooro, "I won't...but for a price..."

_Oh God!_ Thought Husky, _He'll never let this go..._

AN: That's it! Hope it wasn't too bad! Review and tell me what you think!

**Please Review**

Wesley: I can't believe I sat here while you wrote that!

Me: So? Does yaoi bother you?

Wesley: Not really...

Me: Did you get a nose bleed?

Wesley: (Wipes blood) no...

Me: I knew it!


End file.
